1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable electronic device and a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, also referred to portable terminals, include portable computers, portable phones, smart phones, and the like. In the portable electronic device, information on a remaining amount of electric power of a battery according to a charged/discharged state of the battery is important when a user uses the portable electronic device. For example, the remaining amount of electric power of the battery is needed for storing data being currently processed or protecting the portable electronic device from a battery charging state of a low level. Accordingly, today's various portable electronic devices attempt various methods in order to provide the information on the remaining amount of electric power of the battery to the user.
For example, when a user wants to identify a remaining amount of electric power of a battery mounted to the portable electronic device, a scheme is mainly used in which a portable electronic device is first powered off, and then the portable electronic device is powered on, and the remaining amount of electric power of the battery is then identified through a battery power identification function of the portable electronic device.
However, in this scheme, when a user wants to identify a remaining amount of electric power of an extra battery which is not mounted to the portable electronic device, the portable electronic device is first powered off, an already-mounted battery should be separated, the extra battery should be mounted, and then the portable electronic device is powered on again to be booted. At this time, the remaining amount of electric power of the extra battery is then identified when the booting is completed, so that a long time is spent and the entire manipulation is inconvenient to the user.